kira el dios del nuevo mundo regresa
by pbgg
Summary: esta historia se basa en una historia alterna a la muerte de L en la que se descubriran nuevos personajes inventados por mi y una gran pelea que llevara a L y a kira a tomar medidas mas drastricas que las de los sucesos anteriores tambien kira se empezara a enamorar de misa a un punto donde ellos puede que lleguen a casarse y crear un nuevo mundo donde talves kira si gane esta ve
1. Chapter 1

Kira el dios del mundo regresa

Esta historia es una alternativa a la de los acontecimientos de la muerte de L o sea que L no muere en este fanfic

Y cuenta como se va desenlazando una nueva historia

CAPITULO 1 : UNA PELEA SE ABRE

L había descubierto que era la death note después de quitársela al kira de yotsuba la death note de light al ver que la libreta era un arma mortal para la sociedad la escondió en una bodega de alta seguridad del hotel. en esos momentos light aparece:.

Ligh : L que crees que se deba hacer con la libreta esconderla o quemarla

L : no es necesario yo ya hice algo con ella no podrá ser tocada ni por watari o el FBI o nadie mas esa es un arma mortal que no debería existir

Light: (pensando: maldito como pudo hacer eso saboteo todo lo que había organizado maldito te arrepentirás)

L: (viendo a light) en que piensas light o mejor dicho kira. Te gusta que me haya desecho de tu recurso para matar

Light : ya te he dicho que yo ¡no soy kira! Cuanto piensas seguir con esa estupidez no ves que te ayudo a atraparlo que no me tienes confianza

L: light porque no mejor confiesa ya no nos estés mintiendo ¡kira!

Light: (le pone una golpe en la cara a L ) L crees que soy kira a ver has me lo que quieras siquieres ponme otraves en esa selda en la que me pusiste la otra ves.

Llega el papa de light a escena

Sr. Yagami: que están discutiendo se escucha en toda la habitación

L: sr yagami e deducido que su hijo si sea kira ya que lo note raro cuando toco la libreta no es asi kira

Light ; L eso paso porque me impresiono la existencia de los shinigamis en este mundo o es que nadie se sorprendió (mirando a su papa con cara seria)

Se yagami: eso es cierto a todos nos impresiono la existencia de los shinigamis en el mundo

Entra matsuda y los otros

Matsuda y otros : eso es cierto L todos nos sorprendimos de diferentes formas ya que no nos esperábamos con ver eso.

L: esta bien planteare mi hipótesis otra ves pero si resulta ser correcta las pagaras caro light

Light: ( pensando: que bien tengo a estos inútiles de mi lado a hora que dije eso no me tendra que considerar como kira) oye L voy a ir a ver a misa le dije que le acompañaría esta noche.

L: esta bien te estare vigilando a ti y a el shinigami

Light: ( pensando: tal ves descubristes a rem pero todavía no descubres a riuk y como tengo en poder mis recuerdo podre planear otro plan para matarte)

Esa noche fue problemática para ambos ya que mientras L investigaba una sombra oscura se aproximaba a la ciudad en la que todos estaban.

Continuara …..


	2. la aparicion de F

En el capitulo anterior vimos como L acertó en su investigación pero fue denegada por los policías pero esa noche una silueta apareció de la nada en un edificio con una persona tapándose la cara

Capitulo 2: el shinigami y Claus

En un edificio cerca del hotel donde estaba L y light con el caso de kira aparece un chico de secundaria de 15 años de edad. Media 1.70 de altura con pelo todo gris con un par de ojos blancos con una chamarra de color negra con un símbolo de un fénix de color negro y blanco en su espalda. llevaba un pantalón oscuro y unos tenis de color grises. Este chico al igual que L y light era mas inteligente que estos dos y se le había otorgado la death note hace unos 5 meses pero el ya lo había planeado todo ya que quería derrotar el sol kira. Gobernar como el supremo gobernante y no como un dios.

Claus: creo que es hora de empezar con mi plan ya que yo se re el que gane esta batalla

De repente aparece un shinigami de un aspecto de una chica común y corriente pero la que la hacia shinigami era sus ojos que eran completamente rojo con negro y con un cabello de color gris y su cuerpo muy desarrollado con dientes y colmillos de color plateado muy filosos y una manos iguales a las de riuk pero mas pequeñas. Y su cuerpo era de color negra como la noche con una estatura igual a la de rem y grandes atributos con una actitud muy infantil, muy sangrienta y con un poco de humor de riuk. ella se llama kirius.

Kirius: entonces hay que comenzar este juego (rie sádicamente)

Claus: pronto gobernare este mundo y lo are a mi imagen y semejanza donde yo matare a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino

Kirius: ( dice una frase típica de riuk ) los humanos son muy divertidos

Claus: kirius estoy listo para hacer el trato de los ojos shinigami

Kirius: lo ve y le dice : seguro no quiero que te arrepientas de hacer el trato

Claus: jamás me arrepentiré de. ( la mira muy alegre ) antes que nada te tengo que contar lo que planeo primero antes de los ojos shinigami vamos a mandar este video a los de la televisora que están a favor de kira.

Después de mandar el mensaje a la televisora. Lo empienzan a transmitir en toda la ciudad. Mientras tanto watari informa de lo ocurrid light.

Watari: Sr. L ponga la televisión en el canal 54 es algo muy importante

L pone la televisión en ese mismo canal

Conductor: hoy les traemos un mensaje de un personaje anónimo que se hace llamar fenikkusu ( fénix en español ) o como quiere que le llamemos como f

Pasan el mensaje

F : hola L y kira se que estarán viendo este mensaje que dice asi : L yo se re el máximo gobernante y no dejare que kira se desaga de mi fácilmente porque tengo el mismo poder que tienes en mis manos y se que por tu cobardía no harás nada ya que tengo otro poder que tu tal ves ya conoces como ojos shinigami asi que prepárense ya que este juego acaba de comenzar esperare lo que sea de ustedes dos

L: pensando ( uh ya veo otro a quien poder investigar a un que ya voy contra kira y su mundo de crueldad no dejare que F se salga con la suya ya que soy la justicia).

Light: pensando igual pero con una cara mas sorprendida y un poco enojada ( esto no puede estar pasando primero me arrebatan la death note casi me descubren ya a hora otro rival al que tendré que eliminar esto ya no es solo con L si no que a hora aparece este tal F a aparecido. Bueno no importa ya que yo los derrotare a los 2 pero primero del mayor enemigo a hora que es F. te detendré ya que yo soy la justicia)

Ambos tanto L como light pensaron lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

Paso de noche a la mañana pero L como light no habían podido dormir bien ya que ambos tenían a hora el mismo enemigo.

Como se enfrentaran L y light a F?. F lograra su objetivo? . podrán vencer L y light a este enemigo que es mas inteligente que ambos y que ha surgido de la oscuridad venlo en el próximo capitulo

Continuara…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: aleado o enemigo

Tras ver lo que hizo F light ve que tiene un enemigo mas a quien derrotar. El empezó a analizar muchas veces el video y detecto un error en F.

Light: eres un tonto F exponerte asi te causara graves cosas además que hablaste de mas contando lo de los ojos shinigami (pensando: o no L ya sabe lo de los shinigamis tal ves a hora le pregunte a rem. Entonces eso es lo que quería F hacer que L me descubra y me encarcele)

Entra L a la habitación

L: light sabes que son los ojos shinigami

Light: porque piensas eso? Ya sabes que no se que son esas cosas (lo mira serio)

L : porque al igual que tu yo revise el video y descubri algo el se delato el tiene una death note pero creo que el quería que descubriéramos eso. A si que no tengo obcion light

Light: de que no tienes obsion L?

L: la obsion light es que light te tengo que decir que eres mi aliado o enemigo

Light: (lo mira muy serio y piensa: creo que no tengo obsion además F nos quiere peleando pero no se vio venir esto) le responde: L ya sabes que yo soy tu aliado y detendremos a F como de lugar ya que el es una amenaza.

L : (le sonríe mientras comia un helado de fresa vainilla y chocolate) gracias light hay que detener a F cueste lo que cueste porque ambos somos la justicia.

Light: (escucha y siente algo de amistad hacia L y eso lo mantuvo congelado en mente y responde unos minutos después) gracias L recuerdas que me dijiste que era tu primer amigo pues para mi eres también un amigo.

En otro lugar de la ciudad

Kirius: oye Claus porque te pusiste F envés de C

Claus: porque en la mitología el fénix era una bestia que si llegaba a morir volvia a la vida de sus cenizas y a demás me gustan los fénix

Kirius: y estas seguro que ganaras porque esto se ve que va a estar un poco difícil

Claus: esto no es nada es como un juego de niños tabien estará sencillo porque conozco todos sus movimientos. De seguro han de estar peleando a hora. Porque se que este juego esta comenzando. Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ( ríe sádicamente ).

Que será lo que se aproxima? Cuanto podrá durar la alianza de L y light? Quien será el que gane? Véanlo en el próximo capitulo

Continuara…


End file.
